Harry Potter and the Falling Stars
by Loves Bitch1
Summary: Chapter Two added 1/24/02 Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco have all entered a small wizards college in London
1. Chapter One

Title: Harry Potter and the Falling Stars   
Part: 1/?   
Author: Marie a.k.a. Lovesbitch   
E-mail: Lovesbitch84@yahoo.com   
Rating: R (Not right away, but in a few parts you'll see why)   
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco have all entered a small wizards college in London. Ron deals with his growing feelings for Hermione, Harry discovers his sexuality, Hermione trys to deal with a deadly problem on her own and Draco is forced to make a decision where his loyalties lie.   
Contents: violence, slash, Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron   
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no money so there's no point suing.   
Distribution: If you want to put this on your site then just send me a e-mail with the link   
Feedback: Listening to the voices in your head and send feedback like a good reader   
Authors Note: This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic and a m/m slash piece so any and all thoughts/opinions are this fanfic are greatly wanted and needed :) 

Miles from Pivet Drive, in her muggle home, Hermione Granger woke violently from her sleep with a silent gasp. 

Her eighteen year old body shook uncontrollably as she tried desperately to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. 

"Oh God," she whispered, forcing her eyes closed and her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth slightly as she willed her nightmarish images to leave her. 

All she wanted was to forget the blood, the screaming and the feeling of cold metal in her gut. 

When her breathing finally returned to normal and her body was still she rolled off the bed. Her bare feet stung against the cold, wooden floor as she walked into the bathroom but she barely noticed. 

With a flip of a switch the small bathroom was bathed in a harsh, artificial light. Hermione grasped the side of the sink and looked up into her reflection. 

"This has got to stop," she whispered. It had been over a week since she had had a peaceful sleep. 

She turned the shower on and stepped into the icy water. The last of sleep was shocked from her body and she could feel the water numbing her. 

Finally, Hermione stepped out of her icy prison and wrapped a towel tightly around her body. 

She returned to her room and dressed quickly. She pulled her damp hair, now cut short, back into a small pony tale and examined her reflection in her full length mirror. Her dark denim jeans fit tightly and the purple tank top made Hermione look like a typical teenage girl. 

"If only that was true," she said to her image. A lot had changed in Hermione's life, most of it far from typical. Sure, she had some normal changes. Like noticing boys for the first time, her breasts growing to a C cup and other signs of puberty but she had changed emotionally too. 

The wizard world was living in a state of panic these days and Hermione knew better than anybody how dangerous it had become. 

She was almost in a dream state, remembering her first years at Hogwarts when life had been simpler, when a ringing broke the silence. She laughed, trying to calm her nerves and pulled her cell phone from her purse. 

"Hello," she said, falling onto her bed. 

"Hey Baby, did I wake you?" Ron asked, cheerfully. 

"No, I've been up for a while," Hermione answered, delighted by Ron's voice. Harry and she had taught Ron how to use the phone earlier that summer and now they couldn't keep him off it. 

"Shouldn't surprise me, you probably rise with the sun," Ron laughed. 

"Are you calling her again?" Harry asked, in the background. 

"Yeah," Ron called back. 

"And you two are just friends," Hermione heard him say with a laugh. Harry had moved in with the Weasley's earlier that summer after the three had graduated from Hogwarts. 

"Shut up, you wanker," Rob laughed. 

"You nervous about today?" Hermione asked, ignoring Harry's comment. 

"Not really, you?" he asked, and she sighed. 

"Horribly. I mean, everything changes today. We went to Hogwarts for seven years and now...," Hermione trailed off, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Hey, we'll still be together. How different can college really be?" he asked, and Hermione could hear his desperate attempt to calm her in his voice. 

"Maybe you're right," she said, trying to convince herself he was right. 

"I always am," he bragged. 

"I wouldn't go that far," she said, feeling herself smile. Hermione didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Ron and Harry to help her threw the hard times. They were always there for her, even in her darkest hour. She missed them more than life. 

"What time do you want to meet?" Ron asked, as if he read her mind. 

"How about three, in the Leaky Caldron?" Hermione suggested. 

"No problem, we'll be there," Ron said. 

"It'll be nice to see you guys again. It's been forever," Hermione admitted. 

"You saw us last week," Ron said, causing Hermione to shiver. 

"That was business," she said, emotions fleeing her voice. 

"I guess," Ron whispered, noticing the change in her voice. 

"I'll see you," She said, her tone not changing. 

"Bye," he said, softly and then she was alone, in silence again. 

She looked at her bags, piled neatly by the door and scanned the room. 

Leaving her home was becoming harder and harder each year. She could pretend she was safe here, that her nightmares were just nightmares and that when she woke from them she would be unharmed. 

"Why can't life be simple again?" she asked the emptiness. A sharp pain in her gut was her only answer. 

"Damn it!" she cried, grabbing her side as pain shot threw her body like daggers. It was blinding and she felt around desperately for her purse. 

It seemed every move her body made only increased the intensity of her misery. She cold barely breath without flinching. Finally, the handle brushed her hand and she forced her fingers painfullly around it. She somehow managed to remove a plastic bag of small, aspirin-sized pills and forced several of them into her mouth. 

It was like swallowing hot coals and a horrible scream escaped her lips as her body collapsed onto her soft, pink bed. 

She could hear her parents banging on the door and yelling her name but her body had gone limp and all she knew was pain. The pills finally began to do their job as her parents forced themselves into her room. 

"What the hell is going on?" her father demanded, as Hermione struggled to sit up. The pain was gone, but her body felt heavy. 

"I twisted my ankle," Hermione fibbed, knowing her parents would easily see threw her lie. 

"What is this?" her mother demanded, grabbing the back of pills of the bed. 

"Those are mine! I need them," she declared, lunging for the bag. 

"You're doing drugs!?" her father snapped, his face growing red. 

"It's medicine!" Hermione said, seizing the bag from her mother. 

"Don't lie to us!" her mother said, looking away from her daughter. Hermione could see the tears forming in her mother eyes. 

"I'm telling you the truth," Hermione insisted. 

"You heard your mother, no more stories! If you're having problems with drugs we want to know. We can get you help," her father said. 

"I don't need help! Why won't you believe me?" Hermione asked, desperately. 

"We know what goes on in this world!" her father yelled. 

"No you don't!" Hermione yelled back. Her mother lifted her eyes back to Hermione, shocked. "You have no idea what's happening!" 

"I see the news, I read the paper. We're not clueless. We know about gangs, raves, drugs and all those other things you teens are so into," her father said, coldly. 

"In your world, you might know the truth but you're clueless when it comes to mine!" she yelled. 

"Then enlighten us," her father insisted. 

"Fine, you want the truth, I'll tell you what's happening!" Hermione yelled, jumping to her feet. A sharp pain shot threw her body but she was to angry to pay it any mind. It had been so long since she had spoken to her parents, since she was straight with them. All her anger and bitterness towards them for not understanding what she was going threw was bubbling over. 

"Before I was born an extremely evil and powerful wizard forced the people of my world to live in fear. Even after he fell when I was a baby they wouldn't speak his name," she started. 

"And how is this important now?" her mother asked. Hermione noticed how weak her mother looked and froze for a second. 

"Well?" her father asked. 

"He's back, he regained power three years ago. He hasn't acted yet but slowly and surely his followers are flocking to him. And when he does attack again, and we know he will, it'll be a blood bath!" Hermione yelled, shaken by her own words. 

"Then stay here, no one's forcing you to go back there. You're safe here," Hermione's mother insisted, stepping towards her daughter. 

"No, I'm not," she said, looking away from her mother. It would be so easy to believe the words her mother told her. She missed the days were she could curl up in her mother's arms and believe that all was good in the world. 

"I'm sure this evil wizard you speak of isn't going to track some college girl down," her father said, the anger fleeing. 

"Please, he'd send an army after me," she said, coldly. 

"You're just scared, I can't blame you for that," her mother said, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. 

"I'm not just scared. You don't understand, you can't," Hermione whispered. 

"Then tell us," her father insisted. 

"Harry was the reason he lost power and he knows how dangerous Harry is with Ron and me at his side," Hermione whispered. 

"Oh baby," her mother said, pulling her daughter into her arms. Hermione could feel the tears forming in her eyes but knew crying would do her no good. 

"But how does that explain the pills," her father asked, after several minutes of silence. 

"Every second of the day we're in danger. His followers, they're dangerous. We never know when they're going to... we have to stay ahead of them," Hermione said. 

"And how do you do that?" her mother asked, breaking away from her daughter. 

"We follow them, get names of their supports and places they meet," she answered. 

"I still don't understand what this has to do with the pills," her father said, and Hermione stared at him. 

"It explains everything! About a week ago I snuck out with Ron and Harry. Word had gotten to us a former death eater, what his followers call themselves, wanted to come clean and give us information we needed. We knew it was a bad idea to meet her but we couldn't resist knowing their was a small chance she was telling the truth. But, like we expected, it was a trap. We got out of their but my side got cut up on the way. Those pills are painkillers," Hermione spat, falling back onto her bed, exhausted by her own words. 

"Oh baby," her mother whimpered. 

"I'm fine, mommy. Just a little sore," she answered, not meeting her mother's eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?" her father asked. 

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. And even when I can't I have Harry and Ron at my side. You know they'll protect me to the end," Hermione said, forcing a smile. 

"You sure you have to leave. I still think it would be safer if you stayed here," her mother asked. 

"Mom, it would only lead him to you. Plus, I'm safer surrounded by powerful wizards at the school," Hermione said, standing up. 

"Maybe you're right," her father said, looking away from his daughter. 

"I don't want to hurt you guys and I don't want you to worry," Hermione said. 

"We'll always worry, you're our baby," her mother whimpered. 

"I'm going to go next door and say good-bye to May before we leave," she said, desperate to get out of the room and the conversation. 

"Don't be long, we have a big drive ahead of us," he father called after her, as Hermione burst threw the front door. She took a deep breath of f fresh air and sighed. She knew her parents would find out the darker parts of her life sooner or later but... 

They had handled it better than she had thought but they would still worry about her. She didn't want to think about how they would have handled the whole truth. She hadn't really lied to her parents but she had sugarcoated it for them. She left out the darkest corners, her nightmares, the fears and blood that had slowly been taking over her life. 

"Hermione!" a voice yelled, and she turned to see May running across her yard. She was about 16 and beautiful with long, blond hair, crystal blue eyes and a perfect smile. The only reason Hermione had ever become half-way friends with her was because they had grown up next door to each other. 

"I was just coming to say good-bye," Hermione said, walking over towards her. 

"College, aren't you excited?!" May said, bouncing slightly. 

"I guess," Hermione said, with a fake smile on her face. 

"I wish I was going off to college but I still have two years," she said, with a sigh. 

"Don't worry, they'll be over before you know it," Hermione urged. 

"I'm going to miss you. I'd tell you to write but I know you won't," she said with a pout. 

"I'm not much of writer and you know how busy I get with my studies," Hermione explained. 

"Yeah, you always were a smart one," she said, with a laugh. 

"I gotta get back inside. I still have to load all my luggage into the car," Hermione said, backing away. 

"Need any help?" she asked. 

"Not really, dad and I can handle it," Hermione said. 

"It was nice knowing you," May yelled after her. 

"I'm going to college, not leaving the planet," Hermione said, turning to face her friend. 

"I know, it's just I woke up this morning with a feeling that I was never going to see you again," May said, backing away. 

"Oh," Hermione said, feeling dread wash over her. 

"I guess I'm just going to miss you. I'll see you next summer!" May said, running back to her house. 

"Good-bye," Hermione whispered, her hand drifting to her side. 

Hermione walked silently back into her home, her body numb. May was a muggle, there was no way she could read the future but still... 

Life was getting harder every day. 

To Be Continue... 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Harry Potter and the Falling Stars   
Part: 2/?   
Author: Marie a.k.a. Lovesbitch   
E-mail: Lovesbitch84@yahoo.com   
Rating: R (Not right away, but in a few parts you'll see why)   
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco have all entered a small wizards college in London. Ron deals with his growing feelings for Hermione, Harry discovers his sexuality, Hermione trys to deal with a deadly problem on her own and Draco is forced to make a decision where his loyalties lie.   
Contents: violence, slash, Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron   
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no money so there's no point suing.   
Distribution: If you want to put this on your site then just send me a e-mail with the link   
Feedback: Listening to the voices in your head and send feedback like a good reader   
Authors Note: This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic and a m/m slash piece so any and all thoughts/opinions are this fanfic are greatly wanted and needed :) 

Harry Potter couldn't help but think his best friend was suffering from the worst case of denial he'd ever seen. 

"We're late," Ron Weasley said, as he ran up the stairs in the Leaky Caldron. Harry followed behind him, at a slower pace, as their bags slowly floated up behind them. 

"You're just scared your girlfriend's gonna be pissed!" Harry called, after him causing Ron to falter in his step. 

"She's not my girlfriend!" he yelled back, over his should. 

Yeap, Harry thought, denial all the way. 

Harry couldn't understand why his friend refused to see the light. Everyone knew how Ron and Hermione felt about each other, it was a shock the two weren't together already. 

"Harry, hurry up!" Ron yelled, from the top of the stairs. 

"I'm coming!" Harry said, slowing his pace just enough to infuriate Ron. 

"Could you go slower?" Ron demanded, turning his back and walking to their room. 

"I could be going backwards!" Harry yelled, with a laugh. 

"Don't you want to see Hermione?' Ron asked, as Harry reached the stop of the stairs. 

"Not as much as you. But that's because you're the one that wants to get into her pants," Harry said, unlocking the door and entering the small, double-bed room they were to stay overnight in. 

"I do not want to get into her pants," Ron defended, causing Harry to laugh even harder. 

"Sure, whatever you say," Harry said, falling back onto one of the bed. 

"I don't," Ron said, softly. 

"Go visit her," Harry said, looking out the window. 

"Aren't you coming?" Ron asked, walking back towards the door as the luggage fell to the floor. 

"I'll be there in a few minutes, you two need some private time," Harry said, with a smirk. 

"Whatever, don't be to long. We still have to make a trip into town tonight," Ron said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. 

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't have to be in the room to know what was happening between Hermione and Ron. They had been friends since they were kids and he could see the love between the two. 

Even if they couldn't. 

Ron was probably standing outsider her door, debating the 'coolest' way to knock. He'd probably still be thinking of the different rythems and volume when Hermione would open the door. The two were already 15 minutes late, she would go looking for them soon. 

The two would smile at each other, not needing to verbally say hello. Hermione would back out of the doorway, allowing Ron to enter the room. He would walk into the middle of it, look around the room and then the endless small talk. 

They would both be nervous and excited at the same time. He could hear the shy laughter and feel the eye connection that would only last a few seconds but feel like a lifetime. 

"They're fools," Harry whispered, standing up. 

They had a chance to have true love but both of them seemed to afraid to go for it. 

Harry would give anything to have a small percentage of what those two held in their hearts. He was alone in this world with no family, no love. 

He had his friends, and he loved them more than life, but he was a man now and he needed a lover to call his own. 

Harry had grown out of his soft crush on Cho and waited patiently for his next ground-breaking love to come along. He had seen his classmates fall in love, heard whispers of engagements the last few weeks of school and read the articles in the papers about his happily married friends during the hot summer days. 

And he was still loveless. 

He had dated several witches the last two or three years of school, like his friends but none of them made him swoon or lay awake at night wonderng what that feeling in his heart really meant. 

He hadn't fallen in love with any of them. 

"Maybe there's something wrong with me," Harry thought, walking towards the window. It didn't have much a view, just the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley. 

He didn't understand why the girls he had been serious with, many of which had been popular and beautiful, had never made his stomach flip flop and the Heaven's sing. 

Any boy would have been happy to feel their lips pressed against their own and hear them moan just loud enough to hear. 

But he had always felt cold as ice when the girls drapped themselves over him, whispering promises into their ears and beckoning him to their rooms. 

"Harry," a soft voice said, and Harry turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Ron was several feet behind her, staring at her with a far off look in his eyes. 

"Hermione," Harry said, smiling as she ran into his arms. 

"I missed you!" she said, backing away from him. 

"I missed you, too. How are you doing?" Harry asked, placing his hand on her side, with concern. 

"I'm doing great," she answered, quickly backing away from Harry. 

"You sure?" Harry asked, noticing how she refused to meet her eyes. 

"I said I was fine. I mean, what's with you and Ron anyways? You worry about me to much, I can take care of myself," Hermione defended, as her hand fluttered to her side, where Harry's hand had just rested. 

"We care about you, Hermione, you know that," Ron said, walking up behind her. 

"It's just, I'm not a baby. I got a lot of shit from my parents before I left and...," Hermione said, falling to the bed. Harry could tell she was trying to hold back tears. 

In the past four years they hadn't seen cry, she tried so hard to strong for them. 

And Harry knew something was wrong, she was different somehow. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, softly. Several more minutes passed before Hermione turned back to face them. 

"Why don't we go into Diagon Alley. I have a ton of books I need to pick up," Hermione said, changing the subject. 

"Good idea," Ron said, quickly at her side, helping her up 

"Yeah, let's go,' Harry said, and the three exited the room. 

"How's Genny doing?" Hermione asked, as they walked down the stairs. 

"She's doing good, she was all bubbles and rainbows about her last year at Hogwarts," Ron answered. 

"I wish I could feel that way about college," Harry said, taking several steps infront of his friends. 

"Oh, you know you're going to love it. All the sexy co-ed's at the hand's of Harry Potter's charm?" Ron joked, causing Hermione to shoot him a look. 

"Very funny," Harry snorted. 

"You know, he has a point. You do have a way with the women," Hermione smiled. "Maybe this year you can date a girl for more than two weeks?" 

"I can't believe I'm gettng love advice from the two of you," Harry laughed, as they emerged into the Leaky Caldron. 

Silence swept the noise of clinking glasses, gossip and loud, drunk laughter into oblivion. Every eye in the room seemed to focus on the three as they drifted across the room. 

"They're all looking at us," Hermione whispered, nervously looking at the ground. 

"Heads up, keep walking," Harry whispered, leading the way across the room. 

"Why do they have to look at us like that?" Ron asked, under his breath. Harry knew what he meant. He could see the unspoken looks in the corner of his eye. Each one was filled with sorrow, pain, regret and sympothy. 

Harry forced himself to breath, the air around him growing thick and stale. The alcohol in the air burned his throat and he held back a cough. 

"God, I hate that," Harry said, as they emerged into the small alley behind the Leaky Caldron. 

"Those eyes," Hermione whispered, stepping up to the wall. 

"Could they look more sorry?" Ron asked, as Hermione began to tap the bricks slowly. His words caused her to pause and turn to face him. 

"They know, don't they? I mean, they know more than we give them credit for, right?" Hermione asked, barely above a whisper. 

"Yeah," Harry answered, looking away. He knew they were dancing around the topic, not wanting to say what they all knew. Once people had stared at him because he had been the boy who lived. 

Now they stared and whispered about him because he was the boy that was to die. 

Hermione and Ron too. 

"So, where are we off to first?" Ron asked, as Hermione opened the gate.. 

"Well, I have all my supplies except for several books. I picked up some classes about a week ago, I was going to wait until next year but...," Hermione started, pulling out a list. 

"That's our Hermione, always trying to do to much at once," Ron said, with a smile on his face. 

"So, Flourish and Blotts first?" Harry asked, as the trio started down the road. 

"Lead the way, our over-achieving princess," Ron said, motioning towards Hermione. 

"You are such a dork," Hermione laughed. 

"You got that right," a voice smirked. 

Harry didn't need to turn around to know who it belonged too. 

"Malfoy," Hermione said, as the three turned to face him. 

The past few years had been good to Draco. His face had grown extremely attractive, his white blond locks reflected the sunlight and his years of quidditch had paid off leaving him physically fit. 

"Granger, Weasley, Potter," Draco Malfoy said, stepping towards them. 

"What do you want?" Ron snapped, stepping in front of Hermione. 

"For the love of Merlin, I'm not going to attack her Weasley," Draco laughed. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked, causing Draco to lock eyes with him. 

"He already asked that, Potter," Draco said, motioning towards Weasley. 

"And you still haven't answered," Harry said, trying to make his voice sound cold. 

"I was wondering how our Lady Granger was doing," Draco said, looking at Hermione. 

"She's doing fine," Ron said, his voice dripping with anger. 

"Doesn't the girl have a bloody tongue? Or do you two do all the talking for her?" he answered, and Harry saw Ron turning red. 

"I'm fine," Hermione said, looking at the ground. 

"Why do you care about Hermione?" Ron demanded. 

"I've heard talk about the three of you. The nice little trap you three got yourself caught in last week," Draco said. "Heard the pretty one got herself cut up pretty bad." 

"Well, she's fine now! So you can leave!" Ron said. Hermione appeared to be shrinking as a group began to form around the group. 

"Oh, go screw your mudblood," Draco snapped, and Ron lunged at him. Harry caught him around the waist. 

"Let me go!" Ron yelled, and it took all of Harry's strength to hold him back. 

"Both of you stop it!" Harry yelled, causing both of them to freeze. 

"Temper temper Weasley," Draco said, with a sly smile on his lips. 

"Fuck off," Ron said, breaking away from Harry. 

"Hermione, why don't you and Ron go ahead," Harry suggested, resting his hand on Ron's shoulder. 

"No way, we're finishing this here," Ron said, standing face to face with Draco. 

"My, my. Your boy has quite a temper here," Draco said, obviously unafraid. 

"Ron, go," Harry urged again. 

"Harry?" Ron said, shocked. 

"Just go with Hermione, I'll catch up with you," Harry said again and with a huff Ron stormed off with Hermione running behind him. 

"Ahh, you've destroyed everyone's fun," Draco said, motioning to the bystanders who were going back to their day of shopping. 

"God, Draco, don't you ever get tired of yourself?" Harry demanded. 

"Ahh, did I hurt your feelings?" Draco asked, as he began to walk away. 

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Harry yelled after him. 

"Or what? You're to much of an angel to do anything to me," Draco smirked. Harry grabbed him and pulled him harshly into a small alley between two shops. He didn't want anymore attention drawn to himself. He had had enough for one day. 

"You don't know the things I've done," Harry said, coldly. 

"Oh I know. You know the connections my father has," Draco said, walking towards him. 

Harry held his breath as Draco came within an inch of his body. He leaned over, his lips brushing his ear. 

"I know all about you're little adventures. I was shocked at first, after all you're such a goody goody," he whispered, his breath causing Harry to shiver. "Maybe there's more to you than meets the eye." 

"Get away from me," Harry said, pushing him away. 

"What's the matter pet? Too close for comfort?" Draco said, running his hand threw his hair. 

"The only way I would be comfortable around you is if you were dead," Harry snapped. 

"Now, that's something I never thought I'd hear Harry Potter, the boy who lived, say," Draco laughed. 

"I'm filled with surprised," Harry said. 

"I bet you are," Draco said, tracing his body with his eyes. 

"Will you stop that?" Harry demanded, feeling himself becoming uncomfortable. 

"Alright sugar. I was just wondering what you would taste like," Draco said, licking his lips. Harry's eye's followed his tongue as they wetted his soft red lips. 

"You're twisted," Harry said, turning around to follow his friends. 

"Yeah, bet I could make you scream," Draco said, walking up behind Harry. He could feel Draco's hand tracing his spine. 

"Draco," Harry urged, as Draco pressed his body against Harry's back. Harry felt his body to respond to Draco's touch. 

"You know you would love every second of it," he whispered, into Harry's ear before nipping at it. 

"Stay away from me and my friends or I swear to God I'll....we have enough Death Eater's fucking up our lives!" Harry said, pulling himself away from Draco. 

"I am not a bloody death eater!" Draco snapped, causing Harry to pause. 

"Oh yeah, I'll believe that?" Harry said, turning to face him. 

"I'm not," he insisted, and Harry could see how much Draco needed for him to believe it. 

"What about your father?" Harry asked. 

"I am not my father," Draco said, coldly. 

"Whatever," Harry said, walking out of the alley. 

His head was spinning and he needed to find Hermione and Ron. 

He didn't know why he was letting Draco's words and actions get to him. All he was doing was screwing around with him. 

"But then why do I feel this way," Harry asked himself, as he walked down the crowded road. Draco Malfoy's touch had turned something on inside of him. Malfoy had always been his enemy, the one he had fought against. 

He wasn't supposed to be thinking about how his lips looked full and soft, how his touch had set a fire off inside of him and how part of him wanted to run back into the alley and take Malfoy. 

"This is wrong," Harry mumbled, to himself. "I'm not going to let myself fall for Draco Malfoy." 

TBC 


End file.
